Ultronian
The Ultronians are a species from the planet Ultron, they have great superpowers and most of them act as superheroes protecting inferior beings throughout the galaxy such as Humans. Physiology :See main article: Ultronian physiology Ultronians are humanoids with a larger navel and lungs than Humans, six toes on each foot for added balance, double jointed knee-caps for manuverability and two hearts, (My Hero (episode)) however they are designed to fit in on any planet they visit so George appears as a normal human. (The Family Way) They possess a wide range of superpowers and are indestructible but this can be void if an Ultronian doubts it. Unlike humans, Ultronian babies can talk, have a full set of teeth, are able to use superpowers and are extremely intelligent. In the womb Ultronian babies can kick so strongly it could send a human like Janet flying out of bed. (Pregnant) :For details on their powers, see Ultronian Powers Ultronian Technology *The Interspecies Interpereter allows to communicate with any animal on Earth except Dung Beetles ("Why would you want to they live in Dung"). (Pet Rescue) *The Extractor can extract a lifeforms essence. (My Kingdom for a Cat) *Thermo-powered Hoverbikes are used by infants as toys. (Big) Ultron Culture Ultronian Traditions * The Grand Ceremony of Betrothal - Ultronian children are arranged to be married at age 6. Most of the time it's meerly for formality and the coupled children rarely ever marry, however should one wish to do so them the other cannot refuse regardless if they are already in a relationship. (Girlfriend) * The Great Pig Juggling Ceremony - Considered "something silly". (Girlfriend) * The Flamming Time Tunnel of Tarxis - rejigs the age hormones but extremely dangerous. Ultronian women use it as an alternative to a face-lift. Joan Collins has used it so many times shes got a season ticket. (The Older Man) * The Time Tunnels of Tartarus - Used by Ultronians to travel through time.(Time and Time Again) * The Protocols of Talithos - Dictates the sharing of food (the source of energy and super powers) is something that can only happen between a man and his wife. It is an old law and isn't considered serious by most Ultronians. (Little Green Man) * Zanalar - the pre-wedding mating ritual. (Girlfriend) * The Ultron Nose-Pinch - the sign of true friendship between a male and a female. (Girlfriend) * The Sacred Oath of Allegiance - All Ultron Heroes must undergoe this, it involves The Sacred Stance where both Ultronians put their hand on their hip and their other hand together and wriggle around at the end. (Car) The Oath is as follows: :I hearby declare that I shall at all times. :To be brave, strong, honest, and true. * Chang Ching - combat to the death, basically Rock, Paper, Scissors. It is banned in Seven Galaxies and can seriously damage your health. (Nemesis) * Nishdar - an Ultronian insult. (Nemesis) * An Ultronrian wedding involves sacred vultures. (Wedding) * Wa-Tu-Ma-Hey-Go-Flaa - The Ultronian Religion (Not For Prophet) Ultronians pray to a "Lord of Ultron". (Old Man Riverdance) The Ultron SuperHero Code *Rule 1: (probably the vow to protect all human life, but never stated). *Rule 2: Always set the best possible example. This includes marrying the mother of their child, if they don't they will be called back to Ultron, striped of their powers and have their offending organs cutoff, Knives and Anaesthetics aren't used, only bricks. (Wedding,Time and Time Again) *Rule 3: Never sneeze with your visor closed. *Rule 9: No superhero shall ever lend his name, image or reputation for commercial endorsement of any kind. Tyler made an addition to the rule "even Kentucky Fried Chicken". (Mine's a Double) *Rule 12: Don't drink and fly. (Mine's a Double) Superhero Ethics *Ultron superheroes take a vow to protect all human life. *The Superhero code forbids injuring another human being. *Section 9 of the Superhero Code dictates impersonation of a superhero for personal advancement and for misuse of superpowers for personal gain is illegal. Hillary was arrested for disobeying this. (Mine's a Double) *Heroes of Ultron transform in the bathroom - it's the rule. (Wedding) *Ultron Superheroes cannot use their powers for profit, including charging for their rescues. (Taking the Credit) *Ultron Laws are enforced by the Lord High Arbiter of Abuses of Power who destroys superheroes for the slightest transgression. (Taking the Credit) *Each Superhero is required to give an end of year report to the planet they are assigned to, if the Ultron High Council thinks the planet has bad behaviour they will destroy the planet or in offical terms "Permanant Exclusion from the Universe", a very quick Neutron Ray is used. (It's All in the Mind) *A Superhero, while under an Alias must not reveal to the outside world that they are a Superhero, otherwise they will have to go to the Ultron Superhero Relocation Programme and get a completely new identity. (Shock, Horror!) *If a Superhero's wife replaces him with a another partner he is shamed and eternally banished to the Dank Zone. (Here's One I Made Earlier) Other Details *Las Vegas is known as the Vice Capital of the Universe by Ultron. (Christmas) *Ultron-Human Hybrids are considered "seriously retarded". (Old Man Riverdance) *In the event that Ultron decides to destroy Earth for bad behaviour they have a list of things they save including Dolphins, Italy ("Not the Italians they're far too noisy but Italy's lovely") and any Ultronians on Earth and their family. They also have a list of 43 humans they like including Geri Halliwell, Jennifer Lopez, Angellina Jolie, Liv Tyler, Natasha Kaplinsky as decided by the Ultron High Council who are "made up of 10 elderly men that know exactly what they're doing." (It's All in the Mind) *A popular magazine on Earth is Superhero Monthly where Ultronians can order new powers on a 40-day trial basis. (Pet Rescue) *A common Ultronian greeting is "Zneet Znadders Zneet" and while saying this the two Ultronians rub their elbows together. It has several variations a short one, merely "Zneet", Zneet Znadder Znithery Zneet when an Ultronian is very happy (Pregnant) "and Zneet Znadder Znooding Zneet" which is disgusting, not to mention illegal. (Zero Tolerance) *On Ultron the age of criminal responsibility is 2 years. (Nothing To Hide) List of Ultronians *George Sunday/Monday aka Thermoman *Arnie Kawolski aka Polarman *Apollo Sunday(Ultronian-Human Hybrid) *Cassandra Sunday(Ultronian-Human Hybrid) *Seamus Sunday aka Thermoman *Ulrick Sunday *Xilialadonnamashamaliafigonanamununu *Rovi Grubelddim aka Miracle Man *Dr. Evans *Thermowatch Producer *Martin *Hillary aka Thermoman *Vice President Qualtag *Nardo *Riloth *Boron *Ultron Postman *Captain Omnipresent *Mr. Wonderful *Superman *Superish Man *So-so Boy *He'll Do If You're Desperate Man *Useless Man *Captain Crap Ultronian Celebrities In My Hero several famous Humans are referenced or implied by George or Arnie that they are infact Ultronians. *Santa Claus may have been an Ultronian as he gave people gifts from Nowhere. (Christmas) *Jesus Christ was suggested to be an Ultronian by George when Janet told him he walked on water, which Ollie did too. (Baby Talk) *Joan Collins was an Ultronian and frequent user of the Flaming Time Tunnel of Tarxis. (The Older Man) *Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman were Ultronians on Earth who had trouble with their marriage, they had marriage counselling by Dr. Evans.. (Little Green Man) *David Dickinson apparently sent to Earth to punish humanity for their behavior. (It's All In The Mind) *The sprinter Ben Johnson was disqualifed for drug abuse but it his performance was actually due to his superpowers. (A Sporting Chance) *Leonardo da Vinci was an Ultronian and despite that fact that he was recorded to have died on Earth in 1519 he was still alive and well on Ultron in the 21st Century at over 500 years old. (Nothing to Hide) *Stephen Hendry Category:Ultron Category:Races and species